The Gathering Storm, capítulo 1
Primer capítulo traducido de la serie de relatos que componen la novela The Gathering Storm, precuela de War of the Spark: Ravnica. Escrito por Django Wexler. Capítulo 1 Era otoño en Rávnica, por lo que llovía, día tras día. El cielo era gris de un horizonte al otro, el sol sólo un vago atisbo de un brillo luminoso detrás de las nubes. La lluvia marchaba por los bulevares en trombas, como un ejército conquistador, penetrando en los minúsculos y torcidos callejones, golpeando en las ventanas de cristal tintado de los lugares de culto y tamborileando en los árboles de los jardines. En las plazas, las fuentes se desbordaban y los desagües burbujeaban y vomitaban porquería. En el reino subterráneo de los Golgari, muy por debajo de las calles de la ciudad, las gotas se convertían en pequeñas corrientes que se transformaban en torrentes, mientras todo el agua se filtraba lentamente, a través de capas y capas de antigua arquitectura, de vuelta a los océanos largo tiempo enterrados. Cualquier indicio de sol hacía tiempo que había desaparecido para el día en que Ral Zarek dobló la esquina de la Calle Escarcha hacia el barrio conocido como Siete Espadas. Unas pocas de las tiendas más lujosas estaban iluminadas por constantes brillos mágicos, pero aquí la mayoría se arreglaban con lámparas de aceite más baratas, que chisporroteaban débiles con la humedad. Los otros pocos transeúntes que compartían la calle se movían rápidamente con las cabezas bajas, acurrucados bajo paraguas o agarrándose los abrigos empapados. Ral no se apresuraba, ni mantenía su cabeza baja. Él caminaba con firme resolución, su largo y oscuro abrigo batiéndose alrededor de sus tobillos. La lluvia no le causaba ninguna dificultad en absoluto; ésta comenzaba a trazar una curva lejos de él a metro y medio por encima de su cabeza, salpicando un impecable círculo en torno a él que era lo bastante grande para no mojar sus botas. "Después de todo", pensó, con sombría satisfacción, "¿de qué sirve ser un 'mago de lluvia' si tienes que mojarte?" Mientras escudriñaba los portales y escaparates, mantenía la mitad de su atención en la gente a su alrededor. Esa noche podía ser una trampa, de hecho, era casi seguro una trampa, pero, mientras pensaba que conocía qué tipo de trampa era, uno nunca podía estar seguro. No cuando estás tratando con Bolas. Afortunadamente, tanto para su paz mental como para su propia salud, nadie parecía interesado en él. Siete Espadas no era un barrio bullicioso, ni uno particularmente rico. El origen de su nombre, como tanto en Rávnica, se perdió en las brumas del tiempo, pero en estos días era sólo un pequeño bloque de calles llenas de grandes pisos de piedra que habían visto días mejores. Construidos originalmente por los ricos, tiempo atrás cuando el lugar estaba de moda, estos pisos se encontraban ahora subdivididos en minúsculos apartamentos, en los que una familia podría dormir, comer y trabajar, todo ello en lo que una vez fuera la sala de baile o la bodega de algún aristócrata. Unos pocos establecimientos operaban a nivel del suelo, la mayoría tabernas, fondas y casas de empeño, las últimas identificables por sus ventanas con barrotes de hierro. Donde se cruzaban la Calle Escarcha y la Calle Verde había una pequeña plaza, con una fuente abandonada devuelta a la vida en apariencia por la interminable lluvia. Ésta estaba rodeada por edificios más grandes, la mayoría de los cuales se encontraban igualmente en mal estado. Los bancos de hierro fundido se disolvían lentamente en charcos de herrumbre, dejando grandes manchas naranjas en los adoquines. Ral se volvió, identificando los viejos carteles, y finalmente encontró lo que andaba buscando. En la esquina, un carcomido cartel cubierto de pintura blanca descascarillada marcaba la entrada de El Telón de Plata. Las puertas bajo el cartel habían sido tapiadas hacía mucho tiempo, y posteriormente habían sido abiertas por la fuerza. Colgaban medio abiertas, revelando sólo oscuridad en su interior. "Bien". Ral miró a la oscuridad, como si la fuerza de voluntad pudiera hacer que ésta revelara sus secretos. "Supongo que sólo hay una cosa que hacer." Sintió un poco de nervios, una leve opresión en su garganta, pero la apartó de inmediato. En su lugar, hizo acopio de su furia, la lenta y candente ira que lo había impulsado todos estos años. "¿Cómo se atreve a venir a mí ahora?" Las manos de Ral se apretaron en puños. Un trueno distante retumbó, y Ral pudo sentir el relámpago destellando por encima de su cabeza entre las nubes, como si los arcos eléctricos se dibujaran sobre su piel. Continuó hacía adelante, empujando las puertas, y adentrándose en la oscuridad. ---- Al mismo tiempo, sobre el Distrito Décimo, una joven asaltaba Nívix. La mayoría de gente hubiese dicho que esto era, si no realmente imposible, como poco un suicidio. Nívix, alzándose como una punta sobre el resto de torres menores del horizonte de Rávnica, era el cuartel general de la Liga Ízzet. Los pisos inferiores estaban provistos de talleres, barracones y laboratorios, guardados por dementes con lanzallamas y atentos e incansables constructos. Por encima se encontraban los alojamientos de los más altos miembros de los Ízzet, hogar de algunos de los magos e inventores más peligrosos de Rávnica. Y más arriba se encontraba el nido, la residencia del propio Niv-Mízzet. La Mente Ardiente, dragón antiguo, parun del gremio y maquinador sin parangón. La intrusa se dirigió a lo más alto. La mayoría de gente hubiese dicho que no estaba en su sano juicio, y si hubiese podido, hubiese estado de acuerdo con ellos. Había algo ahí con ella, otra mente, una cosa escamosa y escurridiza que miraba a través de sus ojos y que había apagado su voluntad tan fácilmente como quien sopla una vela. Se encontraba unida a una cometa, una amplia cosa de madera y lona pintada de gris oscuro para perderse en el cielo de la tarde. Los elementales de aire adiestrados la hubiesen transportado hasta allí, incluso por encima de la punta de la torre de Nívix, pero los había descartado antes de planear su estrategia. Niv-Mízzet y sus seguidores habían envuelto el nido en guardas, y cualquier cosa tan vulgar como el vuelo mágico habría sido detectada al instante. De hecho, Ral Zarek, quien tenía la última responsabilidad sobre las protecciones más cercanas a la Mente Ardiente, había hecho un trabajo ejemplar. En lo profundo de Nívix, había una sala de control, atendida noche y día por leales vigilantes ízzet. Cualquier intento de teletransporte, cambio de fase o cualquier otra forma de pasar mágicamente a través de los muros o las ventanas hubiese puesto a sonar las campanas alarma. Cualquier tosco esfuerzo físico, huelga decir, habría conseguido lo mismo. El propio Ral comprobaba las guardas cada tarde, y hacía inspecciones regulares para asegurarse de que se mantenían adecuadamente. Esta noche, sin embargo, Ral Zarek estaba en otro lugar. Sus responsabilidades en este asunto pasaban al capitán de la guardia Neero Jak, un inofensivo vedalken que había ascendido entre las filas de guardias de los Ízzet por su fuerte disposición a obedecer órdenes y su demostrada falta de imaginación. Como Ral, atendería sus deberes con cuidadoso esmero. Pero a diferencia de Ral, éste era un aficionado de la ópera bufa. Y la pasada noche, en una obra de Spirogne va a cazar, había tenido un encuentro casual con una encantadora joven, y... ...Bueno, Neero no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior. Pero la joven, que era la misma joven atada a la cometa, era una ladrona de pensamientos dimir, por lo que sus citas a menudo funcionaban de esta manera. Y ahora, si todo había ido bien... En su visión mejorada mágicamente, las guardas de Nívix brillaban en todos los colores del arcoiris, un intrincado espectro de trampas y alarmas. En la misma punta de la torre, donde un vasto ventanal de cristal curvo divisaba la ciudad que había debajo, éstas resplandecían particularmente brillantes. Hasta que, justo a la hora señalada, todas se oscurecieron. Neero Jak tendría algunas preguntas que responder por la mañana. La intrusa inclinó su cometa, descendiendo hacía la torre. ---- Ya no era evidente qué tipo de teatro había sido El Telón de Plata, ya que claramente sólo había recibido ratas como público desde hacía años. Ral avanzó cuidadosamente por la antesala, donde los restos de viejos pósters aún permanecían pegados a las deterioradas paredes de escayola, y dejó atrás el puesto del revisor de entradas. Otro par de puertas dobles daban al propio teatro, una gran sala semicircular con filas de sillas podridas de madera a cada lado del pasillo central. Al fondo estaba el escenario, el arco del proscenio medio desplomado y la epónima cortina plateada hecha jirones deshilachados tras éste. Ral estaba más interesado en el hombre que se sentaba en el borde del escenario. Era de mediana edad, con una cara desgastada y marcada por las arrugas, y con el largo cabello trenzado en rastas irregulares. Bajo su ancha vestimenta, gran parte de su pecho había sido reemplazado por suave metal flexible, y su brazo derecho era como una jaula retorcida de puntales de metal, acabada en dedos como garras. Éste alzó la mirada cuando entró Ral, con una leve sonrisa carente por completo de humor. —Tezzeret —dijo Ral. Como había sospechado, por el mensaje que había recibido—. ¿Aún le haces mandados al viejo lagarto, por lo que veo? —Ral Zarek. —Tezzeret bostezó con afectada indiferencia—. Aún matando el tiempo en este mundo de segunda. Su antigua furia bulló en el pecho de Ral. Sus manos se apretaron, pero mantuvo su tono casual. —Pensé que había dejado claro la última vez que no teníamos nada más que decirnos. —Puede que tú no tengas nada más que decir —dijo Tezzeret—. Pero por razones que escapan a mí, él ha decidido hacerte una oferta. Una oferta final. —Tu maestro ya me dijo eso una vez —dijo Ral. Los labios de Tezzeret se crisparon, y Ral supo que se había marcado un tanto. El orgulloso caminante de planos odiaba que le recordaran su servitud—. Deberías decirle que sus amenazas son menos impresionantes si no las cumple. —Como he dicho, no comprendo por qué te ofrece su clemencia, pero ésta raramente dura. —Tezzeret se dejó caer del escenario—. Tienes una deuda con él, Zarek. Puedes pagarla, y cosechar los beneficios de servirle. —Ladeó su cabeza y una energía carmesí descendió por su brazo metálico—. O puedes seguir con tu obstinación, y arder con todos los demás. —Tentador. —Ral sonrió débilmente—. Pero ya tengo un dragón arrogante con el que lidiar. Prefiero no cambiarlo por otro. —Como esperaba. —Tezzeret se encogió de hombros—. En tal caso... Su paso lento y deliberado desapareció. Tezzeret golpeó con su brazo metálico, lanzando un rocío de metal candente en dirección a Ral. Ral fue igualmente rápido en reaccionar. La electricidad fluyó por su brazo, hacia los nodos de mízzium de su brazal. Un escudo crepitante de energía eléctrica cobró vida, enviando los proyectiles a dar vueltas en todas direcciones antes de regresar de vuelta con su creador. Tezzeret ya había saltado de vuelta al escenario. Detrás de él, algo estaba alzándose de entre el polvo: un constructo de largas patas semejante a una araña, con un único ojo brillante sobre un tallo flexible. Dos más de esas cosas se liberaron de entre los escombros de la esquina del teatro, y Ral pudo oir a al menos uno más detrás suya, bloqueando la salida. —Buen truco —dijo, entonces miró al techo—. ¿Pero cuánto puede durar un mago de tormentas lejos de la tormenta? —Tezzeret sonrió de nuevo—. Supongo que lo averiguaremos. Éste se escabulló detrás del escenario del teatro mientras los constructos cargaban. Ral se volvió, y la máquina que se le acercaba por detrás chocó contra su escudo despidiendo chispas. Atacó con su otra mano y una pequeña descarga de relámpagos crepitó a través de la cosa, enviándola tambaleándose hacía atrás para estrellarse contra un muro. Antes de que pudiera terminar con ella, el resto se le echaron encima y tuvo que hacerse a un lado cuando uno de los constructos que emitía siseos y chasquidos le atacó con sus extremidades con forma de guadañas. Cedió terreno, dando la espalda al muro, y extendió sus brazos. Era, de hecho, un problema para un mago de las tormentas estar aislado del cielo. La cantidad de energía que Ral podía almacenar en su cuerpo era limitada y el proceso era agotador. "Pero eso es lo que hacemos los Ízzet. Resolvemos problemas." Afortunadamente, había venido esperando una trampa. En su espalda, un bulto debajo de su gabardina era en realidad un acumulador electrostático mízzium-iónico, modelo IV, el más reciente del Laboratorio de Tormentas y Electricidad. Estaba totalmente cargado, con los anillos de mízzium girando a toda velocidad en sus cámaras de cristal. Unos largos conductos lo conectaban a los brazales de sus antebrazos, donde los nodos de salida le ayudaban a dar forma y canalizar la electricidad. El inventor original, hacía mucho tiempo, había intentado que su dispositivo produjera entretenimiento inofensivo para las fiestas infantiles. Tras tres payasos fritos, Ral se hizo cargo del proyecto para sus propios propósitos. La electricidad chasqueó bajando por su brazo derecho, formando un arco en forma de media luna de plasma candente. Cuando el constructo se acercó, Ral lo esquivó y desató el plasma con un tronar. El acero endurecido se partió como el yeso húmedo y el constructo murió con un chirrido de engranajes rechinando. Uno de sus compañeros pasó por encima del cadáver, blandiendo sus cuchillas. Ral lo esquivó y le cortó las patas desde abajo con otra descarga, dejándolo trastabillando con impotencia. El constructo de la antesala se había unido a los compañeros que le quedaban, formaron juntos y fueron a por Ral, hombro con hombro mecánico. Ral dejó que su escudo se esfumara en una lluvia de chispas y levantó ambas manos. Cada pelo de su cuerpo se puso de punta mientras la energía del acumulador fluía a través de él, crepitando brevemente en los extremos de sus dedos antes de estallar en una descarga de rayos doble. El trueno sacudió El Telón de Plata, desprendiendo más escayola de las paredes. Los dos constructos se retorcieron como insectos moribundos por la enorme descarga, entonces se desplomaron tan pronto como Ral bajó sus brazos, con sus delicados interiores fundidos en un montón de escoria. Lanzó una mirada irritada por encima de su hombro hacia el escenario, pero no había signos de Tezzeret. "Si me quería muerto, esto había sido un intento muy pobre". El semblante de Ral se ensombreció. Tezzeret podía ser arrogante, pero no era estúpido. "Lo que significaba que no me quería muerto. Y Bolas debería haber sabido que lo rechazaría. Entonces, ¿Por qué traerme aquí?" "Un divertimento". Lo que significaba que estaba exactamente en el lugar equivocado. Las llamas empezaron a trepar por los muros del viejo teatro, surgiendo de los cadáveres metálicos súper-calientes de los constructos. Ral ya estaba corriendo, atravesando la antesala hacía la lluvia, con su abrigo hondeando tras de sí. ---- La intrusa llegó al lateral de Nívix dejando ir su cometa, la cual se alejó con el viento antes de estrellarse en algún lugar de la ciudad por debajo de ellos. Ésto dejó a la joven sin una vía de escape, pero a la cosa dentro de su mente no le importó. Siendo una maga mental como era, reconoció el trabajo de un maestro en la presencia que la controlaba. En algún lugar, muy profundo en su interior, estaba gritando, pero su cuerpo escaló tranquilamente la piedra del exterior de la torre hasta el gran ventanal, un enorme círculo compuesto por varios paneles como el ojo de un insecto. Abrió la bolsa de su cinturón, agarrándose despreocupadamente a la torre con una mano, y sacó un pequeño artefacto metálico con una ventosa en un extremo. Lo había adquirido de un artífice ízzet en el mercado negro. Qué irónico. Cuando rápidamente se adhirió a un panel de la ventana, le tocó el extremo. El aparatito emitió un agudo chirrido que le produjo dentera y entonces el cristal de la ventana se debilitó hasta fundirse, aún estaba frío, pero fluía con tanta facilidad como el agua. El cristal se derramó del marco dejándole vía libre y la intrusa se coló fácilmente en el santuario personal de Niv-Mízzet. En este punto, una media docena de alarmas ya deberían de haber estado sonando, pero en su lugar reinaba el silencio. El nido era una única sala gigantesca, convenientemente a escala para un dragón anciano. Un surtido de telescopios y otros instrumentos ópticos estaban colocados ante el ventanal, apuntando indistintamente al cielo o por la ciudad. Había libros por doquier, apilados en montones o amontonados en estanterías que corrían el riesgo de colapsar. Presumiblemente el prodigioso intelecto de la Mente Ardiente podía parecer confuso. Había sorprendentemente poca de la maquinaria por la que los Ízzet eran tan famosos, ni tanques de fundición o contenedores con partes de repuesto ni aparatos que escupieran vapor. Niv-Mízzet estaba por encima de esas cosas, experimentando en el reino del puro pensamiento y la magia. Pero incluso los dragones ancianos necesitaban dormir de vez en cuando y el parun de los Ízzet se encontraba acurrucado como un gato en una esquina de su laboratorio de paredes de piedra, sacudiendo perezosamente la punta de su cola serpentina por debajo de su nariz. El sonido de su profunda respiración era tan alto como el de los fuelles de un herrero. Incluso habiendo traspasado las protecciones exteriores, Niv-Mízzet estaba lejos de estar indefenso. El suelo de su santuario estaba repleto de trampas arcanas, visibles a la vista mejorada de la intrusa como líneas de energía blanco-azules que se entrecruzaban por el suelo, flanqueadas por columnas de espirales de runas. Un asesino o ladrón corriente podría haber encontrado esta barrera impenetrable, pero la presencia en la mente de la intrusa sabia que no había defensa verdaderamente inexpugnable. Calculó un instante y entonces movió a su huésped hacia adelante, avanzando con seguridad a través de las barreras. La intrusa avanzó, esperó lo que dura un latido, giró, se hizo a un lado, dio una pequeña carrera y paró de nuevo. La magia palpitaba y relucía a través de la red de guardas, en busca de calor, movimiento, una chispa de vida. La joven aguantó la respiración durante tanto tiempo que los bordes de su visión se volvieron grises mientras se echaba hacía atrás contra de una librería, luego gastó un momento en recuperarse antes de realizar una voltereta lateral y caminar con las manos a través de una sección de runas densamente intercaladas. "No está mal", pensó la presencia. "Pero no lo suficientemente bien". Pronto, su huésped estuvo al lado del dragón dormido, extendiendo una cauta mano enguantada de negro para situarla sobre uno de los largos y oscuros cuernos de Niv-Mízzet. La presencia invocó el poder la joven, su sutil magia extendiéndose hacia la Mente Ardiente. Incluso aquí, en el centro de su poder, Niv-Mízzet era un paranoico. Desde que Jace Beleren tocara sus pensamientos, antes de convertirse en el Pacto viviente, Niv-Mízzet llevaba protegiendo más cuidadosamente su mente. Aun con la guía de la intrusiva presencia, ningún mago mental podía extraer ahora ningún secreto del dragón, no sin que se diera cuenta. "Pero añadir un secreto... oh, si".'' La intrusa se tocó la sien y cuando retiró su dedo, una hebra azul brillante de pensamiento colgó de él, frágil como el hilo de una araña. Bajó su mano, dejando que la hebra rozara la escamosa piel del dragón. Cayó de su dedo y se hundió en la mente de Niv-Mízzet, mezclándose con sus pensamientos. "Sólo una pequeña adición, al fin y al cabo". Con el trabajo cumplido, la intrusa se dio la vuelta. El anillo más interno de trampas mágicas estaba justo delante de ella. La presencia en su mente identificó la que quería y la forzó a dar un paso adelante. "¡No!" La maga mental dimir luchó por resistirse. "Has hecho lo que querías. ¡Al menos déjame intentar escapar de aquí!" "Lo siento, querida".'' La presencia agarró firmemente su mente. "Tu parte aún no ha terminado". La presencia desenfundó unas garras mentales y la joven, en las profundidades de su propia mente, gritó de nuevo. Le arrancó sus recuerdos, retorciendo, modelando y destruyendo. Esculpiendo lo que deseaba. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, la empujó a dar otro paso adelante. Su pie se posó exactamente en mitad de una trampa de estasis y la energía blanco-azul se cerró de golpe formando una esfera en torno a ella, congelándola en el sitio tan firmemente como si estuviera encerrada en hielo. Al mismo tiempo, la magia envió un aviso, tanto a Niv-Mízzet como a los desafortunados guardias abajo en la sala de control. Detrás de la intrusa, el dragón abrió un ojo con una pupila rasgada. "Perfecto", pensó la presencia. Ésta desapareció, dejando atrás a su huésped, atrapada como una mosca en una telaraña. ---- Cuando Ral regresó a Nívix, sin aliento por su carrera a través del distrito y empapado, era obvio que algo había sucedido. Había estado muy ocupado esquivando el tráfico para mantener su hechizo repele-lluvia, una vez que había regresado a los barrios más transitados. Incluso a estas horas de la noche, el Distrito Décimo bullía con sus calles abarrotadas de carruajes y manadas de animales mientras los transeuntes llenaban las tabernas y los teatros. En torno a Nívix, sin embargo, los guardias ízzet estaban desplegados, acordonando las cercanías de la torre. Una brigada de abrasadores viashino pasaron patrullando, humanoides semejantes a dragones en relucientes armaduras, con los pilotos de luz de los lanzallamas que llevaban apuntando bajo brillando. Ral evitó las entradas principales, llegando por una entrada lateral más segura. Dos guardias uniformados que allí había lo reconocieron y le abrieron paso. Pasó entre ellos con el agua de su gabardina goteando en el suelo de cemento con marcas. Nívix era un laberinto, pero uno en el que llevaba trabajando décadas y no le llevó mucho llegar hasta la sala de control en la segunda planta. Aquí había más guardias y a través de las puertas abiertas pudo ver a un par de químicos con una horda de asistentes desmontando hechizos y maquinaria. Antes de que pudiera entrar y hacerse cargo, una trasga con el uniforme de capitana de la guardia se interpuso en su camino. —Maestro Zarek —dijo ella. —Ah... me alegro de que haya regresado. Ha habido un incidente. —¿Qué tipo de incidente? —bramó Ral. —No... estamos seguros, señor. Algo ha ocurrido arriba en el nido. El maestro del gremio no... ha estado muy comunicativo. La chambelán Maree ha ordenado asegurar la torre como precaución y estamos comprobando todas las defensas. "Maree". Por supuesto que esa pequeña trasga presumida se haría cargo. "Me encargaré de ella más tarde". —Quiero un informe de todo lo que encuentres —dijo Ral—. Mientras tanto... —Mientras tanto, señor —interrumpió la capitana—, el maestro del gremio ha requerido su presencia. De inmediato. —Ah. —Ral se detuvo un instante, poniendo en orden su abrigo—. Entonces, envía los informes a mi oficina. Estaré en el nido. La capitana se despidió y se retiró, claramente aliviada de estar lejos de su presencia. Ral dejó a los químicos discutiendo y se encaminó hacia el ascensor, habiendo aminorado un poco la marcha. Mientras que estaba agradecido por no tener que subir las escaleras hasta el nido de Niv-Mízzet, era difícil no dejar escapar un estremecimiento nervioso cuando subías al ascensor de Nívix. Había sido diseñado por Bogo Sternwhistle para arrojar rocas a gran velocidad a las nubes que pasaban y únicamente fue readaptado para transportar personas arriba y abajo cuando el trasgo inventor no pudo conseguir que alcanzara la velocidad suficiente. Hoy, sin embargo, Ral estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y prestó poca atención a la sacudida que dio la rocapulta/elevador vertical cuando ésta comenzó a subir. "¿Un incidente en el nido? ¿Alguien ha tratado de atacar al mismísimo maestro del gremio?" Eso parecía una locura como poco, pero los asesinos ya habían tenido a Niv-Mízzet como objetivo antes. Un temor le revolvió el estómago a Ral. Había estado fuera, lo que podía traer sospechas sobre él; había servido a Niv-Mízzet fielmente durante décadas, pero el dragón era muy voluble cuando se trataba de sus subordinados. Por un momento fugaz, deseó parar de cargar su acumulador. "No es que importara." El ascensor alcanzó la planta superior con un suave ding. Ral salió, mirando rápidamente alrededor por el nido. Nada en particular parecía fuera de lugar. Faltaba un panel de cristal del gran ventanal, pero no había nada de la destrucción que esperaba si Niv-Mízzet se había enfrentado a su agresor. Por lo que nada de asesinato. "Qué, entonces." El mismo dragón estaba encorvado en la esquina más alejada, quejándose de algo que Ral no podía ver. Como siempre, Ral estaba asombrado de cuan veloz y grácilmente se movía Niv-Mízzet, considerando su tamaño. Sus largas alas de bordes azules estaban recogidas contra su espalda y las espinosas membranas en torno a su cabeza crispadas, un signo claro de que se encontraba inquieto. Cuando se volvió hacia Ral, curvando su largo cuello para mirar al caminante de planos, sus enormes garras apenas hicieron ningún sonido sobre la piedra, como si fuera un gato descomunal. —Ral. —El dragón habló en un suave susurro, pero sus palabras se repitieron en la mente de Ral en un tono profundo y estentóreo. Avanzó otro paso, con sus enormes ojos caídos—. Gracias por unirte a nosotros. —Mis disculpas, maestro del gremio. —Ral hizo una media reverencia, con el acumulador agitándose en su espalda. Su largo cabello, surcado de mechones blancos, no estaba de punta por una vez, sino caído sobre su mejilla—. Me llamaron para unos asuntos urgentes. —¿Qué tipo de asuntos urgentes? —cortó el dragón. Ral parpadeó sorprendido. Esperaba que Niv-Mízzet estuviera centrado en lo que fuera que había sucedido allí; el dragón no era otra cosa sino un egocéntrico. Su mente corrió—. Estaba investigando una amenaza potencial. —Ral. —Niv-Mízzet se acercó otro paso y Ral sintió el cálido aire de su aliento—. Ya pasó el tiempo de las mentiras. "Maldición". Ral había hecho un gran trabajo hablando rápido, durante estos años, para mantener sus secretos ocultos del maestro del gremio. La existencia de los caminantes de planos, para empezar, y el hecho de que Ral era uno, por no mencionar el verdadero propósito del Proyecto Luciérnaga... —Déjame ayudarte. —Por alguna razón, había un toque de diversión en la voz del dragón—. Te has visto con un agente de Nicol Bolas. —Yo... —Ral se quedó helado. "Él lo sabía. ¿Cuánto sabía?"— Maestro del gremio... —Ah, Ral. Eres realmente inteligente. —La cabeza de Niv-Mízzet se aproximó, abriendo las mandíbulas—. Para un humano. Dime, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo llevo siendo maestro del gremio Ízzet? —Desde el principio —logró decir Ral—. Usted es el parun. Diez mil años, al menos. —Diez mil años —coincidió el dragón—. ¿Puedes imaginar tan siquiera esa cantidad de tiempo? Diez mil años observando esta ciudad y a sus gentes. Diez mil años para contemplar la naturaleza del universo. Y aun así, crees que ignoro tus pequeños secretos. —La voz mental de Niv-Mizzet se alzó en un rugido—. "¿Crees que me llaman la Mente Ardiente por nada?" Ral dio un paso atrás involuntariamente, inclinándose automáticamente—. No, maestro del gremio. Por supuesto que no. —Vaciló, entonces alzó cautelosamente la vista—. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabéis? —¿Que eres un caminante de planos? Desde la primera vez que viniste aquí. Las señales no son difíciles de leer, una vez que conoces la verdad. —Entonces, ¿por qué fingíais ignorancia? Niv-Mízzet soltó una risa seca—. En mis diez mil años, no he encontrado una táctica más efectiva que saber más de lo que dejas ver. No tenía ningún motivo para interrumpir tu pequeño juego. Hasta ahora. —Erizó sus alas—. ¿A quién has visto? —Tezzeret —dijo Ral, decidiendo rápidamente que la honestidad era el único camino que podía seguir ahora—. Trató de convencerme para que sirviera a Bolas, y luego de matarme cuando me negué. —Se detuvo, entonces añadió—, Creo que sus intenciones eran asegurarse de que estuviera lejos de la torre. —Los planes que sirven a más de un propósito son la marca de Bolas. —Niv-Mízzet levanto una de sus garras delanteras y una esfera de energía blanca-azul flotó desde detrás suya. Dentro había una joven vestida toda de negro, congelada en el sitio, con sus ojos abiertos con terror—. Mientras estabas fuera, tuvimos una invitada. Una de las criaturas de Lazav. —Lazav. —Ral hizo un mohín—. ¿Los Dimir están trabajando con Bolas? —Así parece. He examinado su mente. —El dragón se volvió para mirar a la espía, luego la hizo flotar lejos con otro perezoso gesto—. Fue enviada para extraer cierta información de mí. Bolas conoce mi plan, al menos un esbozo. —Tezzeret insinuó que Bolas viene hacia aquí, a Rávnica. —La cabeza de Ral aun le daba vueltas con la idea de que Niv-Mízzet sabía todo esto—. Puede ser una mentira, por supuesto. —Está viniendo. ¿Para qué creías que estaba siendo preparado el Interlocus? Ral se quedó sin aliento. El Interlocus era el misterioso proyecto personal de Niv-Mízzet, el que había consumido tanto tiempo y atención del dragón, por no hablar de los recursos del gremio, durante meses. Le había ido delegando cada vez más y más de las funciones del día a día del gremio a Ral. Ésto lo había exasperado siempre y aunque parecía de verdad que Niv-Mízzet confiaba en él, nunca le había explicado el propósito de su plan. —Bolas está viniendo —repitió el dragón—. He escuchado informes de los estragos que ha causado en otros planos y no permitiré que eso suceda aquí. Vendrá a Rávnica y yo le mataré". —Nicol Bolas es... —Ral se quedó sin aliento de nuevo—. Muy poderoso, maestro del gremio. —Tu confianza es conmovedora —dijo Niv-Mízzet secamente—. Ten por seguro que estaré preparado para él. Pero hay un problema que requiere de tu atención. —¿Un problema? —El Pacto entre Gremios. —Niv-Mízzet se puso cómodo sobre sus patas traseras con un bostezo—. Para derrotar a Bolas, debo volverme más fuerte. Mucho más fuerte. Y el Pacto entre Gremios no lo permitirá. Fue creado para prevenir que un gremio se volviera mucho más fuerte que el resto, después de todo. Para preservar el equilibrio. —El dragón sonaba irritado—. Para lidiar con este tipo de amenazas es exactamente para lo que Azor creó la posición del Pacto viviente. —¿Beleren? —dijo Ral—. Pero él... —No está. Y nadie sabe cuándo o si regresará. Sin él estamos atrapados. —La voz de Niv-Mízzet era un rugido—. Azor nunca anticipó que un caminante de planos pudiera tomar tal posición. Hubiese sido mejor si hubiera permanecido bajo nuestro control. Ral tragó nerviosamente. Él estuvo envuelto en esa debacle, sustituyendo él mismo al participante artificial que había diseñado cuidadosamente Niv-Mízzet para que recorriera el Laberinto implícito. No había pensado que le importara al dragón, pero en este punto no quería dar ya nada por supuesto. —Hay un último plan de reserva —continuó Niv-Mízzet—. El Pacto entre Gremios puede ser modificado. —¿Modificado? ¿Es eso posible? —Con el acuerdo de los diez líderes de los gremios. —Otra risa carente de humor—. Comprendes por qué nunca antes se había hecho. Era ciertamente dificil de imaginar a los diez reñidos gremios de Rávnica ponerse de acuerdo en nada, mucho menos cambiando las leyes básicas implícitas en su competencia—. Entonces, ¿qué necesitáis que haga? —Ponerlos de acuerdo, por supuesto. —Eso es... —Ral sacudió su cabeza—. No creo que eso sea posible, maestro del gremio. —Es una tarea que te he asignado —zanjó Niv-Mízzet—. Lo harás lo mejor que puedas o encontraré a alguien que lo haga. —Su tono se suavizó—. Cuando el Interlocus esté completo, dejaré de ser el maestro de los Ízzet. Estaré fuera de los gremios, por encima de ellos. Nuestro gremio necesitará de un nuevo maestro del gremio, por primera vez en diez mil años. —Los ojos del dragón se estrecharon—. Considéralo un examen de graduación, más o menos. —Yo... Ral miró derecho hacia arriba. "Obtén el control sobre tí mismo". Niv-Mízzet lo había conmovido, sin duda exactamente como el dragón pretendía. Pero lo que le ofrecía "...era lo que había deseado desde el principio". Una posición proporcional a sus talentos. "Maestro del gremio de los Ízzet". Sintió un universo de posibilidades abriéndose ante él. "Y todo lo que tenía que hacer era convencer a diez enemigos mortales para otorgar a un dragón anciano suficiente poder como para parar a otro". Se aclaró la garganta. —Entendido, maestro del gremio. Empezaré inmediatamente. —Excelente. —Niv-Mízzet sonó genuinamente complacido—. Tengo algunos contactos que te serán de ayuda. Recibirás sus informes. —Gracias —dijo Ral—. ¿Qué hay de los Dimir? Si ya están trabajando para Bolas... —Déjame los Dimir a mí. Si Lazav ha apostado por Bolas, entonces simplemente tendremos que reemplazarlo. No cabe duda de que alguno de sus tenientes estará descontento con la elección de lealtad de su maestro del gremio. —Como digáis. —Ral se inclinó de nuevo—. Con su permiso, me marcho para ir empezando. —Una cosa más. Ral miró hacia arriba mientras un grueso rollo de documentos flotó hasta él desde una de las mesas de trabajo del dragón. Lo atrapó en aire y lo desenrrolló, frunciendo el ceño. Las hojas eran planos, extraordinariamente complejos, y sin embargo, de algún modo, familiares. —¿Qué es esto? —dijo. —Un plan de repuesto —dijo Niv-Mízzet—. Una almenara interplanar, basada en el diseño de tu Proyecto Luciérnaga. Recordando los esfuerzos que había hecho para mantener el verdadero significado de ese proyecto apartado del maestro del gremio, Ral se avergonzó. Había un toque de diversión en la voz del dragón. —Cuando sea activado, hará que Rávnica brille a la vista de los caminantes de planos a través del multiverso. Cuantos vendrán, no podría decirlo, pero puede que se reúnan suficientes con el poder para derrotar a Bolas, en caso de que mis propios esfuerzos sean insuficientes. —Llamar a una horda de caminantes de planos, cuyas intenciones no conocemos, a Rávnica parece... extremo. —En efecto —dijo Niv-Mízzet—. Pero es mejor tener la opción y no necesitarla que lo contrario. Asegúrate que sea construido de acuerdo a mis especificaciones. —Por supuesto, maestro del gremio. Pondré a nuestros mejores químicos a ello. —Puedes irte. —Sentenció Niv-Mízzet, descansando su cabeza entre sus patas—. Espero con interés los informes sobre tus progresos. ---- Ya en los ascensores, Ral se tomó unos momentos para calmar su respiración. "Hacer que los gremios se pongan de acuerdo para cambiar el Pacto entre Gremios". Aún parecía imposible, pero la mitad de la vida de Ral había sido invertida en hacer lo imposible. "Encuentras el primer paso y luego continúas". Sonrió y pasó sus dedos por el pelo, un chasquido de electricidad lo restauró a su estado normal encrespado. Ya podía ver el primer paso que tenía que dar. Cuando salió del ascensor, envió mensajeros corriendo hacia el Senado Azorio, portando notas con el sello oficial de gremio de la Liga Ízzet. "Después de todo, ¿cómo empiezas a organizar una reunión imposible?"'' Sonrió para sí mismo. "''Empiezas por la gente que adora las reuniones". * Traducido por el usuario Darth Shadows. Fuentes * Chapter One: The Gathering Storm. Random House. Categoría:Textos traducidos Categoría:The Gathering Storm